


Volunteering

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [130]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Benny runs a shelter, Dogs, M/M, dog shelter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam just wants to a do a good thing with his day off. He gets far more than he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volunteering

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings for AU, and dogs.

Sam just wants to do a good thing. He has a rare day off, nowhere to go and no one to spend it with, and he gets restless sitting around his place all day. So he looks up the nearest animal shelter and gets in his car.

Sam loves animals. Dogs are his personal favorite, although he loves all animals. He wanted a dog so very badly as a child.

“Hey,” he says to the big, broad guy at the front, suddenly feeling stupid for coming over here like this. Like just popping in, interrupting this guy’s day and schedule, probably messing things up.

Still, he came all this way. “You need any volunteers?”

The guy’s face lights up. “Sure thing!” he says, the twang of his voice warming Sam right up. “’M Benny. You’re?”

“Sam.”

“Well, Sam, dogs crates could use some cleanin’ while I let ‘em out to play. Then they need to be fed. You up for it?”

Sam nods. “Definitely.”

They chat while they work, and Sam worries that that makes them less efficient, but Benny doesn’t seem to mind and they get it all done anyways.

“Good,” Benny says, pouring the last of the food. “Let’s go check on ‘em. Don’t gotta let ‘em in yet. It’s a nice day.”

“Anyone ever come by?” Sam asks. “I haven’t seen a single person here to get a dog.”

Benny shrugs. “Maybe after lunch,” he says. “Or after work for some people. Things pick up then.”

Sam nods and follows Benny to the little yard where the dogs run around or sleep in the sun. Sam’s eyes immediately lock onto a big one, probably part wolfhound by the looks, with that height and that face. He limps a bit.

“What’s up with him?” Sam asks, pointing.

Benny looks, then shakes his head. “That’s Freddie. He was hit by a car. Miracle he survived. Vet friend of mine operated for free, an’ the guy pulled through. He’ll have that limp forever though. People don’t want him for it.”

And just like that, Sam’s heart breaks.

So five hours later, Sam leaves with Freddie, a hundred bucks less in his pocket, directions to the nearest pet supply store, and a phone number. “If ya have any questions,” Benny says. “Or wanna come back an’ volunteer. Or…anything else,” he says, and his smile is shy.

Sam smiles back, and right then he’s sure he and Freddie will be back.


End file.
